What Have I Become?
by ZussellShipper
Summary: After a series of stupidity acts everyone points out to Vinnie that he is nothing but and idiot! Vinnie was raging and decided to get revenge on them all... The horrible way! RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! READ AT YOU OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1- Im An Idiot

**This is a story that was highly requested on my other account and I'm sorry but I have to kill pets in this story :o**

It was a calm sunny day at the pet shop everyone was just doing their own thing obviously Vinnie was dancing and perfecting his latest dance moves but today he felt different, he felt more confident with dancing than he had ever been in his life!

"Hey Vinnie whatcha up to?" Penny questioned making Vinnie smile because he had a crush on Penny "Nothing just perfecting my dance moves" Vinnie replied in a flirty way "Hey remember that time we tried to be dance partners?!" Penny laughed "Yeah that was funny!" Vinnie also laughed but deep down he didn't think it was funny because he really enjoyed spending time with her.

Penny left leaving Vinnie just staring at her but obviously she was unaware of that. Vinnie wasn't looking where he was dancing from staring at Penny and he tripped up over his tail leading him to push into Minka, Minka fell of her canvas and dragged it down with her making Russell roll into a ball and roll away and obviously he didn't know where he was going and stumbles into Zoe striking her with a quill, Zoe pulled away from Russell and walked into Sunil who then tripped over his magic top hat and fell into Pepper, Pepper was juggling hard objects and she fell making one of them fall and hit Penny right in the head. Vinnie instantly ran over to her.

"Penny are you ok?" Vinnie questioned as he grabbed her hand and helped her up "VINNIE! Is Penny the only one hurt here?" Zoe moaned

"Yeah Vinnie you and your stupidity just got every one of us hurt!" Russell snapped "Stupidity?" Vinnie said "Yes Vinnie even you have to admit you are quite stupid and you don't care what your doing!" Sunil said but then realised that Vinnie was frowning "But I thought I was smart and even advanced" Vinnie cried making everyone laugh except Penny. Vinnie's frown turned into an angry rage frown he felt the rage inside him grow as he was mocked for stupidity

Vinnie stomped of in a rage "I'm gonna get my revenge on them, All of them!"


	2. Chapter 2- Im Sorry Pepper

Vinnie felt himself feel strong and powerful, knowing that he would harm his friends really boosted his confidence. Vinnie had already planned it out and decided to start with Pepper, his used to be best friends crush.

Vinnie had decided the moment was right "Hey Pepper Blythe told me to tell you that she wants to meet you in her room" Vinnie smiled "Ok!" Pepper proceeded to walk to the dumbwaiter while being followed by a smiling Vinnie "Does Blythe want you as well Vinnie?" Pepper asked "I guess you could say that!" Vinnie smiled and pulled the dumbwaiter to Blythe's room.

When they arrived there Pepper was confused "I don't get it Blythe isn't here" Pepper said "Oh she will be so it would be best if you stay up here" Vinnie smiled and as Pepper turned away Pulled her to the ground and held her there "VINNIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Pepper struggled to move, she didn't ever realise how strong Vinnie is

Vinnie pulled her up and smashed her head on the ground multiple times making her nose bleed "VINNIE STOP!" Pepper struggled to speak because blood filled her throat as Vinnie strangled her on the ground "Vinnie I cant breath!" Pepper squeaked but as Vinnie saw her face turning blue his face smiled with satisfaction.

Pepper slowly died right there on Blythe's floor and Vinnie cried "I'm sorry to have to do this to you Pepper!" Vinnie cried as he shut her eyes and gave her hug. When he hugged her he felt that her fur and skin was cold.

"Well that one down, five to go" Vinnie said as he searched Blythe's room for a bag

When he found a black bag he stuffed the remaining body of Pepper in the bag and carried it down stairs and put it in the trash can and just waited for it to be tooken out.


	3. Chapter 3- Im Sorry Zoe

Vinnie sat there smiling to himself "With Pepper out the way that gives me a chance to get to Zoe" Vinnie laughed as Zoe approached him "Hey Vinnie have you seen Pepper? I cant find her anywhere!" Zoe asked "Um yes! yes I have seen Pepper I'm sure she went to see Blythe about a new dress" Vinnie laughed as Zoe headed to the dumbwaiter and Vinnie followed her.

"Vinnie what are you doing?" Zoe questioned "I'm going to see Pepper!" Vinnie smiled "Why?" Zoe looked confused but Vinnie didn't respond

When they arrived in Blythe's room Vinnie quickly made sure that there was no escape for Zoe "Uh Vinnie are you okay? you are acting kind of weird" Zoe gave Vinnie a confused stare when suddenly Vinnie slapped Zoe "VINNIE! What do you think you are doing!" Zoe growled "Oh I'm so sorry Zoe! I didn't mean that I'm just and idiot" Vinnie said as he punched Zoe making her squeal "Oh I'm so sorry Zoe I must be so stupid!" Vinnie laughed as he continued to punch the pooch.

"VINNIE! STOP!" Zoe squealed out in pain but nobody could hear her.

Vinnie decided he had enough of bullying Zoe so he got up onto Blythe's table right next to her sewing machine.

And he pushed it onto Zoe making a splatter of blood appear. Vinnie got down on his hands and knees and cried "I'm sorry Zoe..."


End file.
